


拜托

by littleswancygnet



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-19 10:42:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22509688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleswancygnet/pseuds/littleswancygnet
Summary: 尹净汉觉得最近真是他出生二十几年来最倒霉的一段日子了。在头发褪色选拔赛中，他可怜又绝望地看着自己伸出的那个剪刀，顺理成章留在了最后，其他人欢呼雀跃着：“哇哦！这次净汉哥去褪色！”尹净汉真是一点都笑不出来。他不止可怜自己的头皮，还可怜自己的鸡儿。
Kudos: 8





	拜托

《拜托》

尹净汉觉得最近真是他出生二十几年来最倒霉的一段日子了。

在头发褪色选拔赛中，他可怜又绝望地看着自己伸出的那个剪刀，顺理成章留在了最后，其他人欢呼雀跃着：“哇哦！这次净汉哥去褪色！”尹净汉真是一点都笑不出来。

他不止可怜自己的头皮，还可怜自己的鸡儿。

之前就有这样的经历，同样需要褪色的夫胜宽和洪知秀差点打起来，两个人都怕疼又怕伤头发。  
“哥！求求你！让我先褪色！今天再不褪色明天就要去美容院了！”  
“你真得很badbad！你不知道你哥都快秃了吗？”

尹净汉木木坐在一边，看着两个人吵架，反正最后受罪的是他，“你们俩不能等和我做完，再去和另一个做吗？”洪知秀和夫胜宽鄙夷地看尹净汉，“你是不知道自己多厉害吗？被你做完怎么可能要和别人做？”

“那你们能不能从对方屁股里抠点给自己用？反正也不用褪这么多。”尹净汉没好气地说，前段时间他已经做了大概好几个人了，要褪得干净点还要做好几次，可让他知道了什么叫没有耕坏的田只有累死得的牛。

夫胜宽和洪知秀又双双翻白眼，夫胜宽咬牙：“哥，我们石头剪刀布吧？”洪知秀点点头表示同意，尹净汉也伸出了手，“如果我赢了，你们俩就都给我滚去美容院化学药剂褪色！”

最后尹净汉凭借着自己累计几天的福气逃过一劫，事后陪着洪知秀和夫胜宽在美容院去给头发褪色，两个人都疼得龇牙咧嘴，尹净汉心满意足嘬着柚子汽水。

崔胜澈从边上凑过来，他也是过来染发的，只不过是染黑色，现在这头黑得发亮，对着尹净汉耳语：“本来是想跟圆佑做就完事了，但他之前要和珉奎做，我只好来染了。”又左右看看继续耳语，“本来想和净汉做爱的，但你头发颜色太浅了……”说到最后竟有点委屈。

尹净汉看着崔胜澈嘟着红润的嘴唇，心也有点痒痒，飞快舔了舔崔胜澈的耳垂，“不射进去就好了……射到嘴巴里不也一样吗小猪……”既然都说了情话，尹净汉干脆连床上的称呼都带了出来。

这时候的崔胜澈却低着脑袋想事情了，老半天才神情严肃地说：“你这我吞了不会化工染料中毒吧？”

“那你的屁股早给我毒死了。”尹净汉面无表情地回答。

这回下午才去熬着疼褪完色，尹净汉头还一阵一阵发晕，每次褪色都非常不好受，他这回连发根都褪了个干干净净，进房间连招呼都没心思和客厅那群家伙打，直接逃回自己房间就要躺下睡觉。

“哥，我头发也得褪色，这次得染个银灰色。”金珉奎悄悄溜了进来，从床尾钻了进去，扯下尹净汉的裤腰带就开始舔弄，舌头一卷就挑得尹净汉浑身一激灵。“哥，速战速决，你好好睡一觉。”金珉奎又伸手捏着尹净汉身下囊袋，手指转得飞快，尹净汉憋着快意说：“你哪里学来的手势。”

“哦，徐明浩最近在盘什么核桃，我觉得好玩跟着盘了几次。”

尹净汉又两眼一黑，人家盘核桃是为了养生的，谁把这门手艺用来盘人家的蛋啊？？？

但金珉奎这手摸得他确实舒服，尹净汉的性器很快就挺了起来，金珉奎的裤子早就扔到一边去了，屁股一挪就直接坐上去了，“哥，你稍微动动……啊……”金珉奎吃得有点辛苦，尹净汉也不听他的，反正他的头皮遭了罪让他全神都没劲，他的鸡儿愿意硬起来证明一下自己男人的尊严就已经非常努力了。

金珉奎一声叫得比一声高，粗哑的嗓子声音却很大，又胡乱抓着尹净汉的手要给自己捏捏胸口，自己的屁股摇得那叫一个起劲，前后晃完后上下动，即使尹净汉一动不动，只要他的鸡儿抬头，金珉奎就能把自己玩个爽。

尹净汉闭上眼还以为自己在看什么新型的4D色情电影，主动伸手去揉金珉奎的前面，有些无奈地说“我们珉奎，把我当按摩棒吗？”“哥……哥比按摩棒好多了！有血有肉的！”金珉奎闭着眼睛满嘴胡说，尹净汉用手指堵住他的铃口，“原来珉奎真得用过按摩棒啊……”“都是……都是圆佑哥逼我玩给他看，才愿意帮我染棕色的。”金珉奎委屈巴巴的，但还是没忘动着自己圆润的屁股，给自己的泄洪口找个闸门。

好不容易让尹净汉射了出来，金珉奎伏在他身上吻他的脸，头发的颜色也一点点褪下去。“说吧，还有谁要褪色。”尹净汉玩着他的头发，金珉奎摇摇头：“这次哥运气好，只有我。”

尹净汉听了这话自觉吃了大亏，刚开始被金珉奎那么一逗，自己困劲早就过了，本想保留体力的，但金珉奎原来就是最后一场自己还懒洋洋由着金珉奎自己动，实在是说不过去。

“珉奎啊。”尹净汉翻身而上，“有没有觉得自己头发褪得还不够彻底？”金珉奎给抱着在怀里，尹净汉用膝盖顶开他的双腿，哑着嗓子怯生生地说：“哥是要……”“再来一次，褪得更彻底一点。”

全圆佑和尹净汉的烦恼完全不同，之前总是保持着深发色的他，几乎完全不会遇到尹净汉这样宾客连连的情况。上次好不容易碰到金珉奎来，总算是好好玩了一通弟弟，之后又是独守空闺寂寞，全圆佑下定决心自己一定得染个头。

当他顶着一头新发色出现在大家面前，尹净汉看了一眼说：“你怎么被李知勋操了？”先来的李知勋顶着相近的颜色坐在沙发上，悠闲地喝着可乐。

妈的，老子头皮给扯了一晚上，还要被人误会被操了。

“哥，你怎么不觉得是我去美容院染了头？”  
“你这脆弱头皮这么怕疼，染什么染？”

一头金发的权顺荣用手肘挤了挤他，笑嘻嘻地说：“净汉哥说得对，被操了就承认吧，被比自己矮的人操又不丢人。”

权顺荣是个知道内情的还是跟着打趣他，全圆佑推一把他，“要不是我给你开得门，还不知道他现在头什么颜色呢！”

他刚染完头发就去了练习室，还没等自己臭显摆留下几张照片，从隔壁工作室来的李知勋就推开门进来了。

“染新颜色了？”李知勋先是扫过一眼，之后又重新把注意力放在他的头发上，长久注视着，“跟我过来。”全圆佑反应一贯有些慢，李知勋已经抓着他的手往外去了。

全圆佑给压在工作室沙发上，李知勋坐在他胯部上脱衣服，露出自己的白嫩皮肤。“你干嘛？快要到练习时间了，你这时候屁股痒？？？”全圆佑急得不行，“你不怕被权顺荣骂，我还害怕！”“平时还没看出你这么怕他。”李知勋又笑他，玩着全圆佑的手。

平时玩闹的话，全圆佑才不怕权顺荣，但在练习室里，权顺荣可是有无上威严的人，全圆佑才不会去浪费力气挑战。李知勋却不一样，他是继权顺荣之后的练习室一霸，被训的次数少之又少。

“觉得你的头发颜色好看，喜欢。”李知勋亲着全圆佑所谓的会割伤人的鼻梁，“你的鼻梁也没有这么可怕啊。”全圆佑被他亲得起兴，扭过身和李知勋两个人侧着身接吻，“我有更可怕的，想试试？”“愿闻其详。”李知勋耸耸肩。

李知勋被全圆佑压在下面扶着桌子，抱着腰又冲着屁股，整个人无力地软在怀里，全身的力气似乎都用来踮起脚尖和撅起屁股，李知勋尖着声音说话：“轻点……”全圆佑舔着他的耳廓：“你自己说漂亮的，这点苦你应该还受得起吧？”

“哐哐哐”的声音是有人在敲门，“喂！知勋，练习时间到了。”大概是权顺荣以为李知勋又沉迷工作过了时间，使劲敲着门提醒他。“顺荣叫你呢。”全圆佑揪着李知勋的胸口，“不打算回应一下他？”“我这样怎么说话啊！”李知勋被操得狠了，竟然平白无故撒起娇来。

全圆佑将李知勋抱起来，让他的后背贴住自己的前胸，自己的性器还是埋在后面，李知勋被顶得一步一步往前走。“乖，去和顺荣打声招呼。”李知勋被压在门上，冰凉的毛玻璃让李知勋呻吟一声，前端又被全圆佑握在手里摆弄。

权顺荣还在门口等着人回话，突然看见门上隐隐约约出现两个交叠的人影，影影绰绰都是肉在晃，飞快想起全圆佑也找不着人，很容易就知道了里面这两个人是谁，想抬高了声音又羞于启齿，只好对着门缝咬牙切齿地说：“喂！你们俩会不会太过分了！”

“顺荣说你过分呢，好好听他说教。”全圆佑握着李知勋的手颤颤巍巍去开门，一张通红的小脸从门缝露出，咬着嘴唇压抑着自己的声音，权顺荣灵活地挤了身子进来，坐在地上看他俩胡天胡地，这门一关，权顺荣伸手去捅开李知勋的嘴，搅得他呻吟乱飞。

“喂，你们俩真得很不够意思，我还在这，你们俩就在这搞。”权顺荣握住李知勋的性器，“尤其是你，怎么叫成这样，我都要硬了。”“我可不是为了搞李知勋才来这一出，是他自己拉我进来的。”全圆佑倒也据理力争，权顺荣坏心掐一下李知勋的下体，“怎么我来这儿都不和我做爱？”这一掐可就坏事了，李知勋抑制不住地射了出来。

“你……头发颜色我不喜欢……因为染过了……”李知勋断断续续说完这句话，权顺荣就张嘴去含他的性器给他做清理，全圆佑握着他的胯骨，从后顶李知勋的屁股，李知勋的性器也就往权顺荣嘴里更深，“听见没，李知勋更喜欢我。”

“你少得意了。”权顺荣把嘴里的东西吐在垃圾桶里，翻了个白眼，他昨天才和尹净汉做了几次，头发颜色褪得浅到发光，“知勋啊，你们俩一个发色太明显了，再和我做一次，颜色浅一点，更适合你。”

没等李知勋回答，全圆佑在后加速顶弄李知勋，权顺荣在前面搂着他接吻，李知勋几乎以为自己要在这两个人中间咽气了，所幸全圆佑还有点良心尽快射了出来。

但权顺荣早就等不及了，立马将李知勋托起来，正面进入了他已经被操开的后穴。权顺荣一下一下顶着，把全圆佑有些滑落的东西似乎又顶了回去，李知勋的头发也逐渐开始变色，变成了全圆佑心心念念的紫色。

“你……你少射点进来……”李知勋这时候还挂念着自己头发的颜色，生怕权顺荣把全圆佑给的颜色都冲散了，权顺荣用力拧一把李知勋的囊袋，全圆佑也去细细密密吻他的锁骨和肩头，从下至上咬了李知勋的舌尖一下：“这时候还挂念这些，你这家伙能不能专心做爱？”

等到权顺荣也射了出来，全圆佑看被权顺荣兜在怀里的呜咽的李知勋的头发，有些严肃地说：“是不是射太多了，颜色太浅了。”“那你来补补色？”权顺荣拍拍李知勋的屁股，李知勋气得想打眼前这两个人各一拳，但他现在实在是没力气了。

妈的不是说好去练习的吗？为什么变这样了？被夹在中间的李知勋恨恨地想，完全忘了刚开始是自己把全圆佑拉进来的。


End file.
